


Pacing the Halls of Lineage

by Jevil_Joss



Series: Once More Unto the Dungeon [2]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: A trek through the dangerous Ruins is made much worse than it needed to be.





	Pacing the Halls of Lineage

Reynauld had many dislikes, and being smashed in the face by a mace was one of them. The ground wasn't comfortable, and as he slammed into it, he thought he felt something in his shoulder _twist_. Pain split down his back. He groaned. The Bone Captain clomped over as Dismas fired a couple of quick shots into its head. "If you died once, shouldn't that mean you're ready to die again?" he snapped, retreating as it lumbered over. 

Reynauld looked up at a Bone Bearer that had wandered over to him. "Hi," he said. The Bone Bearer raised its flag and tried to impale him with it, but a bolt of lightning struck it. Golden lightning. Cecil looked down at him as the undead beast stumbled backwards and fell over. 

"Again?" she asked. 

"Isn't your job healing?" he asked as she set out casting the spell to heal his shoulder. 

"Isn't your job not needing to be healed?" she snapped. "Isn't that why you have the armor?"

He grinned, deciding then and there that, someday, he would marry this woman. Unfortunately, she happened to like other women. 

Meanwhile, Dismas and Heuze were having quite a different time with the Captain. 

"Bomb's away!" Heuze cried, throwing a plague grenade. Unfortunately, Dismas was standing right next to the Captain. The Captain stumbled as part of its armor melted. Dismas screeched in pain and jumped back from the growing puddle of acid. "Watch where you throw those damn things!"

"I'm trying to give this thing more diseases than it has maces!" Heuze cried, tossing more grenades with a mad cackle. 

"He only has one mace!"

"Only makes my job easier!" she cackled. As the captain turned to face her, Dismas slashed it with a dagger. Which didn't do much. It turned towards him, several more grenades hit the creature in the back. 

"Yes! Spread, my children! Spread! Spread the plague, so that my research will continue!" She cackled again. 

"Reckon we ought to help them?" Cecil asked. As the Bone Bearer stumbled to its feet, she punched it, its skull cracking and flying off. 

Reynauld checked the map. "Nah. This is the last room we have to go to, and it wouldn't hurt those two to spend some quality bonding time together."

Cecil stretched. "I, for one, can't wait to relax back at the Hamlet."

"Here's a question."

Cecil looked at him. A strand of her blonde hair fluttered over her beautiful blue eyes. "Why did the cultists design an entire spell just to tick people off?"

Cecil frowned. "Huh. Never thought of it like that. Here's another question, why do all the cultists look exactly the same?"

"Another good question."

 _"Out of my way, Dismas!_ "

" _Watch the f'cking grenades!"_

"Now?" Cecil asked. 

"Now."


End file.
